The Alphas of All
by KiaraNightstar
Summary: The, much awaited, sequel of Hiccup: Prince of all Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless have settled down as rulers of humans and dragons. What happens when an old enemy resurfaces?
1. Prologue

So, I've got a lot of PMs and reviews asking me for a sequel to Hiccup: Prince of all Dragons. Here you are, go nuts. Ladies, gentlemen and all others, may I present, The Alphas of All.

* * *

The Alphas of All

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

A man covered in dragon skin cloaks was walking through the tunnels of a mountain before coming to a stop at a large hole. He roared down into the gaping hole as a huge rumble echoed back up, answering him.

The man nodded to one of his followers beside him, who whistled and the clanking of chains was heard along with whips. Whatever was down in the hole started screeching and roaring.

The man chuckled and stared down into the smoke. "Come, my beauty. We must be ready for when the time comes for my revenge." The roars echoed up as the man walked away.

"I hope, for your sake, that you and your dragons are ready, Dragon Master."

* * *

Oooh. Who could it be? Well, I know who it is, but you probably suspect too. Sorry if it's a bit short.


	2. Meanwhile at Berk

Chapter 1: Meanwhile at Berk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all but my OCs.

* * *

 _~Toothless! Artemis! Get your hatchling off of me!~_ Midnight looked up lazily from his spot in front of the fire to see his fellow bachelor Obsidian trying to stop a young Night Fury, barely five years old, from digging it's claws into his back.

A 26-year-old Hiccup entered the room carrying his daughter, Laila, on his shoulders. He saw the spectacle in the room and quirked an eyebrow.

Midnight explained, _~Shadow's testing his claws again. It's a wonder Obsidian's skin isn't shredded by now. And a pity Artemis' class of cadets is full.~_ Hiccup sighed in exasperation.

Laila giggled as Hiccup gently set her down next to Midnight. _~Midnight, watch her for a minute, will you?~_ The Night Fury nodded as Hiccup walked over to Obsidian and his nephew.

The young Night Fury on Obsidian's back, dubbed Shadow, looked up and crooned in glee. _~Uncle Hiccup, catch me!~_ With that he abruptly leapt into Hiccup's arms, who let out a sigh of relief a moment too soon as he started to fall backwards.

A pair of black wings caught the chief before he hit the ground. Laila, having inherited Hiccup's genes to speak Dragonese, squealed in happiness. _~Uncle Toothy!~_

Toothless set Hiccup upright as he picked up his son and asked in a stern voice, _~Now, Shadow. What did we_ _ **just**_ _agree on?~_

Shadow stared down at the floor and grumbled, _~No using Uncle Obsidian as a scratching post.~_

Hiccup picked Shadow up before Toothless could let out another word, or rumble. _~Hey, hey, no hating on my nephew.~_ Hiccup warbled.

Shadow let out a smug coo as he settled into his Uncle's arms as Laila and Midnight watched the conversation in front of them in amusement.

Obsidian slapped the rear of Hiccup's head with his tail. _~Would you rather your nephew be hating on me?~_

Hiccup set Shadow down and rubbed the back of his head. _~Would you rather I pound at you mercilessly?~_

 _~Bring it on.~_ growled Obsidian as he and Hiccup started wrestling. Toothless grabbed Shadow by the scruff of his neck and moved aside.

Laila cheered, "Go, Daddy!" and Hiccup looked up, leaving room for Obsidian to shove him down. The others winced as they heard Hiccup groaning and Valka's favourite vase crashing to the floor. "Grandma's gonna be mad." Midnight wrapped his wing around the four-year-old and brought her closer.

The door opened and the Night Furies, Hiccup and Laila looked up to see Valka, Astrid and Artemis, Toothless' mate, standing in the doorway with groceries and a look of shock on their faces.

Obsidian crawled of him and Hiccup swallowed as he got up, "Astrid, Mom, I swear I can explain."

Astrid raised an eyebrow as the ladies walked in. Valka went in the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the shards of glass. Valka pinched the bridge of her nose. " _You_ , have some explaining to do, young man."

Hiccup nodded ashamedly as Artemis trotted over to her mate and son. _~May I ask why my brother-in-law has scratches on his back?~_ Toothless and Shadow simultaneously nodded then shook their heads. Artemis sighed and flopped down next to the fire.

Midnight crooned and nudged his sister-in-law. _~Rough day?~_ Artemis and Astrid were the 'teachers' of the new additions to the Dragon Academy on Berk. Artemis trained the hatchlings while Astrid taught the young Vikings.

Artemis nodded. _~I swear, those hatchling may just be the next ones to face my claws instead of the dummies we use for practise.~_

Hiccup shoved Obsidian away from him and hissed. _~See what you did?! I may be sleeping on the couch this week!~_

Obsidian growled. _~Do you_ _ **want**_ _to be on the floor again?~_

Hiccup growled back at him before Astrid came between them. "No. You touch either one more time today and you'll see. I swear to Thor, we leave you alone for fifteen minutes." Astrid went over to pick up Laila. "Alright, here we go. Boys, upstairs." She looked at her husband and inclined her head towards the kitchen. "Husband, dear, I think your mother may want a talk with you."

Laila giggled. "Good luck, daddy." On that note, everyone but Hiccup went upstairs.

Before Toothless followed the others, he looked to Hiccup sympathetically. _~To be honest, I really don't want to be in your position right now, dear brother.~_

Hiccup nodded and winced before heading into the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him with a glare.

* * *

So, first chapter. Tell me if you loved it, liked it, or absolutely hated it. Please review.


End file.
